hasle preguntas a tus personajes favoritos
by lady-werempire
Summary: es el momento de conocer todos los secretos de los personajes de the mortal instruments de la mano de sus propios personajes pero ustedes tienen el control, hagan sus preguntas, averguenselos y totense de la risa con este fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Jace: bienvenidos a este programa de entrevistas donde podrán adorar a mi magnifica persona

Entra clary y le da un codazo a Jace – no le hagan caso, está loco, este un programa de entrevista creado por esta maravillosa escritora, en la que ustedes mandan sus preguntas y nosotros, los personajes de cazadores de sombras las responderemos.

Se oye un golpe y Jace y clary voltean a ver que fue, ven a izzy golpeando a un pobre simón, y a alec, Magnus y tessa intentado defender al pobre ex-vampiro.

-izzy que te pasa, por que en vez de golpear a simón, haces algo productivo y les dices a nuestros lectores sobre cómo pueden mandar sus preguntas y a cuales personajes pueden estar dirigidas-

-claro clary lo hare- izzy toma aire y empieza –ustedes, si ustedes, para poder enviar sus preguntas lo harán por medio de reviews, y alado de las preguntas podrán poner a quien va dirigida pregunta, pueden hacer las preguntas a todos los personajes de la saga mortal instrumentes, y si, se pueden demonios, hermanos silenciosos, hermanas de hierro, personajes de los orígenes y de las crónicas de Bane, todos haci que envien preguntas antes de que se a demasiado tarde


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: lo personajes y lugares aqui nombrados no me pertenecen( quisiera yo) son de la maravillosa casandra clare

* * *

><p>Iniciaremos este día de preguntas con esta gran escritora oxy 800, has tus preguntas oxy<p>

**oxy800:****Hola! Tengo 2 preguntas diferentes y son para Magnus.**

**1. ¿Cómo fue tu relación con los niños de tu pueblo cuando eras pequeño? ¿Era mala? ¿O simplemente no había relación?**

Magnus- en realidad mi padre nunca me dejaba salir de la casa siempre me tenia encerrado, y cuando él me intento ahogar yo hui de ese pueblo así que simplemente no había relación-**  
><strong>lady-werempire:- pobre Magnus vamos a darle un abrazo para que se sienta mejor-

**2. Y la segunda: ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que eras bisexual?**

Magnus-bueno eso fue más o menos durante la edad media cuando me enamore de un líder católico, imagínate que hasta me metí a la batalla para esta con él, pero bueno a él lo mataron y creo que me empezaron a parecer muy aburridas las batalla y bueno creo que así fue-

Bueno a hora las preguntas de celeste kaomy empecemos

**Oo CELESTE kaomy oO**:

**3. esta es para clary ¿Has besado a más chicos aparte de Jace y Simón?**

Clary: - ha bueno no sé si responder- mientras que Jace la miraba con cara amenazante-

Jace: - clary, amor mío, amor de mis amores, por favor contesta la pregunta –

Clary: - bueno si he besado a otros chicos a parte de Jace y simón, recuerdan yo también bese a Sebastián/Jonathan, y bueno en el pasado, no me gustaría hablar de eso a hora, creo que Jace está a punto de saltar sobre algún ex compañero de curso

**4. Jace: ¿Qué opinas acerca de que hay chicas que quieren que Clary haga incesto con Sebastián?**

Jace:- bueno en mi opinión eso es lo mas horrible y repugnante que yo haiga escuchado, y a esas chicas se las debería comer un pato –

Lady werempire:- bueno Jace, tu besaste a clary y mucho cuando ambos pensaban que eran hermanos haci que en mi opinión deberías quedarte calladito-

Jace:- lo mío con clary fue muy diferente- dice Jace con cara de perrito regañado

Sebastián:- es lo mismo angelito.

Jace:- tu qué haces aquí si nosotros te matamos-

Sebastián:-Este fanfic es de preguntas para todos los personajes haci que tendrás que aguantarme todo el tiempo- ¡wuajaja, wuajaja!

Jace:-lady, dime que no es verdad per favor, dime que no tendré que aguantara este pelmazo todo el tiempo

Lady werempire:-lo siento Jace son las reglas

**5. Sebastián: ¡Te odio! Del uno al diez, ¿qué tan igual te da?**

Sebastián:- me importa menos uno, imagínate mundana haci de poquito

**6. Jocelyn: ¿Cómo es Luke en la cama, eh, ehhh?**

Jocelyn:- * muy sonrojada* me niego rotundamente a responder esa pregunta

**7. Camille: eres una perra insoportable, ¿sabías?**

Camille:- no sabía que tenía un espejo en la cabeza mundana estúpida

Lady werempire:- Camille comportate o te echare agua ventita- dice lady con un rociador, como los que usan para entrenar perros

**8. Alec: ¿Cómo te llevas con Clary ahora?**

Alec:- Bueno ahora me llevo muy bien con ella, hasta la considero un miembro más de la familia

Clary:- ha qué lindo Alec-

Alec:- aunque antes hubiera sido feliz si un rapiñador se la comía lenta y pausadamente haciéndola sufrir mucho.

Clary lo mira con cara de pocos amigos

**9. Magnus: ¿Dónde compras tu ropa?**

Magnus:- la gran parte la diseño yo mismo con magia por que en estos día conseguir ropa tan hermosa como la mía es casi imposible, pero he hecho un consorcio con lady gaga para que los dos compartamos ropa, en mi opinión es una de las mundanas que mejor viste

**10. Simón: ¿Te casarías con Isabelle si ella te lo pidiera? **

Simón:- claro que si, han escuchado algo, ella dijo que se quería casar conmigo

Lady werempire:- tranquilo simón es solo una suposición

**11. Isabelle: ¿Te casarías con Simón si él te lo pidiera?**

Isabelle:- bueno a la primara le diria que no, la segunda también le diría que no y a la tercera si me lo pide de la mejor forma posible le diaria que sí.

Lady werempire:- izzy y por qué hacerte esperar tanto

Isabelle:- sencillo porque solo alguien que me ame de verdad insistiría tanto


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno bienvenido a esta sesión de entrevistas en las que haremos mas preguntas, agradezco a los que se han pasado a leer y han comentado no pensé que alguien fuera a gustarle mi idea y aquel que haiga inventado un personaje o desee inventar un personaje puede enviarme su descripción especifica de ese personaje y yo la presentare, va ser muy divertido pueden poner sus gustos, sus fobias, etc.

Ahora si sigamos con las preguntas

**monikako2010:****Buenooo hahaaha me han gustado... ahí van mis preguntasss!  
><strong> **Jace**

**12. : Si Clary te dijera que estas embarazada... Que dirías?**

Jace se desmaya y alec se acerca y le lanza un pote de agua fría, luego Jace se levanta y empieza hiperventilar

Lady werempire: Jace cálmate es solo una suposición

Jace: ha bueno *suspira relajado, pienso que reaccionaria muy calmado y me lo tomaría todo con calma

Alec: y que fue lo que acabo de pasar, a ver, a ver a mi no me parecías muy relajado

Jace: ahm, ahm, lo que pasa es que estaba representando lo que haría una persona inmadura, y poco responsable * lo dice con un tono más de duda que de seguridad.

**13. Tessa: Echas de menos a Will, Charlotte, Henry y a todos ellos?**

Tessa: Los echo de menos como no tienes idea, te imaginas despertar un día y sentarte a desayunar y ver lo sola que estas o lo mucho que extrañas a esas personas, es horrible y créeme que si pudiera sacrificar mi inmortalidad para verlos de nuevo lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces,

**14. Clary: Como le dirías a Jace que estas embarazada?**

Clary: En realidad nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso déjame pensarlo ok

Lady werempire: tienes 5 minutos

5 minutos después

Clary: creo que lo llevaría a un lugar tranquilo donde no haiga preocupaciones y se lo diría lenta y pausadamente

Lady werempire: en serio empleaste 5 minutos para pensar en eso

Clary: si, y que

**15. Izzy y Simón: ¿Como van las cosas?**

Izzy: Todo va genial especialmente, por lo bueno con las manos que es este vampirito

Simón se pone muy sonrojado

Simón: izzy, amor de mi vida te importaría no hablar de eso al frente de todos ellos

Izzy: porque amor mi, * de un momento a otro izzy se molesta*

Acaso de avergüenzas de mi, uhg de vi hacerle caso a mi madre, salir con ex-vampiros no trae nada bueno

Simón: Amorcitos no me avergüenzas lo que pasa es que...

Izzy: es que nada, ahora me voy con clary que ella si me entiende

Simón: pero amorcito...

Lady werempire: bueno dejemos a los tortolitos les parece, antes de que alguien vaya a salir herido

**16. Simón: vas pedir a Clary ser tu parabatai?**

Simón: que quede entre nosotros pero después de ascender y terminar la academia de cazadores de sombras voy a pedirle ascender

**17. Magnus y Jace: Por que sois tan fabulosos? Dejad a Clary y a Alec venid conmigo :)**

Magnus y Jace: lo se

Jace: a la segunda pregunta, la única forma de que clary se valla contigo es que yo la acompañe, de resto ella puede ir, a y claro que ella quiera ir

Magnus: si a alec le parece bien puede ir de resto no

**monikako2010:** **Ajajajaja ya está. Me encanta tu idea! Un besooo**

**Itsuki****: Preguntas para Magnus **

**18. Nunca has sentido o pensado que te ves ridículo con tantos colores maquillaje y purpurina (Itsuki: creo que cualquiera así se vería Rómulo pero en Magnus se ve wau )**

Magnus: En realidad nunca eh sentido eso, aunque una vez llegue a cuestionarme, solo fue un momento de debilidad

Pero se me paso de inmediato

**19. ****porque cortaste con alecito que fue lo que te molesto en verdad digo tú sabías que fue un inocente manipulado por la perra de camilla por qué tanta culpa **

Magnus: porque aunque sé que toda la culpa la tiene la puta de camilla, de igual forma nunca pensé que mi alec fuera capaz de siquiera pensar algo de eso, para mi es inaudito y pero me molesto porque yo tenía y a un tengo a alec en un pedestal y me decepciono mucho lo que hizo

**20. ****porque eres tan genial**

Magnus. No sé, fue algo con lo que nací sabes

Lady werempire: con esa frase sonaste como Jace

Magnus: que miedo, prometo no volver a decir nada que suene tan petulante

Jace: solo lo dicen porque si intentan parecerse a mí , saldrían muy decepcionados

Lady werempire: si eso te ayuda a dormir de noche puedes seguirlo pensando

**21. ****Ahora que volviste con alec le pediría que se case contigo o te volvería mortal para estar siempre con el **

Magnus: En realidad nunca he pensado en eso, aunque me gustaría casarme con mi alec, y lo de volverme mortal créeme Itsuki querida que lo estoy pensando

**para alec**

**22. le pedirías a Magnus que se case contigo**

Alec: Nunca lo he pensado, créeme que considerare la idea

**23. adoptarías aún niño para criarlos con Magnus**

Alec: En realidad, si nos gustaría que fuera una cazadora de sombras, haci poderla o poderlo entrenar como un gran cazador de sombras

**a Jace**

**24. comerías fuadugra (entrañas de pato) **

Jace: Primero muerto, la comida es un manjar nunca cometería tal acto de deshonra a la comida, comiendo tal desagradable animal, comer un pato seria como comerme a Sebastián, seria comerme a mi peor enemigo

Lady werempire: A mí me gusta el pato sabe muy bien y...

Jace: estás loca mujer

Sebastián: Estas comparando a la persona más malvada del mundo o sea a mí con una simple ave emplumada

**25. ¿Quién crees que es más genial tú o tú ancestro Will**

Jace: obviamente yo, yo evite que destruyeran el mundo dos veces el solo una

Clary: ajam

Jace: y claro con la ayuda de mi hermosa e inteligente novia

Alec e izzy: ajam

Jace: y mi parabatai la mejor persona del mundo y hermanita la mejor cocinera del mundo

Simón: ajam

Jace: si solo nosotros, sin la ayuda de ningún cara de rata

**Para Will**

**26. alguna vez pensaste en que habría otro ser guapo vanidoso, temerario y con odio los patos como tú?**

Will: El simple hecho que exista alguien tan bello como yo sería tan posible como que el mundo se partiera en dos dejando separado a mí y a mi tessa, y eso es imposible

Jace: Tienes toda la razón es imposible, porque yo soy más guapo que tu

Will: muchacho creo que te as golpeado muy duro porque yo soy el ser más guapo que existe

Jace: si eso te ayuda a dormir de noche

Lady werempire: esa frase es mía

Jace: lo siento ya la he registrado como mía lo siento

**27. Alguna vez pensaste en hacer yaoi con jem digo es tú jem**

Will: Si él es mi jem, pero es como mi hermano, y no sé de dónde sacan eso mentes perversas

**para tessa **

**28. has pensado en el ritual para hacerte mortal**

Tessa: Si lo he pensado y muchas veces, créeme pero aun no se

**para jem**

**29. alguna vez le dirás quién eres a Jace y Emma?**

Jem: En realidad sí, yo se los diría de inmediato, pero estos chicos han pasado por mucho y me parecería algo haci como demasiado fuertes soltarles toda esa información, haci que la respuesta es si yo se los diré pero no ahora, tal vez cuando todo se calme

**30. ¿Le pedirá tessa que se case contigo? **

Jem: si, y si ella me dice que si estas invitada a la boda

Lady werempire: dentro de poco cuando me llegue inspiración voy a hacer un fic y todo los que quieran ser invitados a la boda solo díganlo

**31****. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en Will de manera romántica**

Jem: romántica familiar si, romántica, romántica no, el es algo haci como mi hermano y sería muy raro pensar en el de una manera romántica

**Itsuki: y ya son todas jeje siempre me he preguntado eso.**

Y bueno esas son las entrevistas por hoy, por favor sigan dejando sus preguntas recuerden que pueden dirigir sus preguntas a todos los personajes hasta alos demonios, hasta a los ángeles, hasta a iglesia y presidente miau, y claro tambien preguntas a mi su anfitriona, lady werempire


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady werempire: **Hola a todos deseo disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que donde yo estoy llovió horriblemente fuerte, y cuando digo fuerte es fuerte, y se cayeron las líneas del teléfono, lo que también nos dejo sin internet, y ni pensar en pedirle prestado a alguien un computador con internet, era toda la cuadra si internet, y sé que eso no es escusa pero por favor entiendan y en recompensa he pensado que ustedes podrían ponerme una penitencia cualquier penitencia, la aceptare sin rechistar. Ahora dejando aparte las cosas tristes empezamos

**Anónimo:** **me ha encantado tu fic , es genial y tengo 3 preguntas la primera será para todos los personajes y es:**

**1. ****si pudieran salvar a una persona entre todos sus amigos a quien salvarían?**

Lady werempire: ok , sin resentimientos por favor contesten

Magnus: a mi alec, claramente no hay nadie mejor en ese grupito

Sebastián: a clary, ella es mi hermana y debe estar viva para gobernar a mi lado

Simón: lady podemos pasar, la pregunta y no responder

Lady werempire: no, te toca responder

Simón: Bueno, por un lado esta clary que es mi mejor amiga y por el otro esta isabell que es mi novia y la amo pero no me puedo decidir entre las dos, no sé qué hacer

Lady werempire:*con vos de comercial* si tienes que decidir entra la personaje que es algo si como tu hermana, y tu novia a la cual amas con toda tu alma, y no sabes que hacer, llama al 100- 8004536 numeral mi amiga o mi novia y te ayudaremos a solucionar todo.

Jace: nunca pensé, en que estaría de acuerdo con el cara de rata, pero, esta es una decisión muy difícil, por un lado esta clary, a ella la amo demasiado, y no sé que haría sin ella, por el otro está alec que es mi parabatai y en la esquina esta izzy que es prácticamente mi hermana

Lady werempire: *con vos de comercial otra vez* si tienes que decidir entra la personaje que es algo si como tu hermana, y tu novia y tu parabatai y no sabes que hacer, llama al 100- 8004538 numeral mi amiga o mi novia o parabatai...

Jace: cállate, no puedo pensar con tanta gritería

Lady werempire: mi hermosa voz, no es gritería, mi voz es bellísima solo que solo la gente linda puede notarlo *con una voz triste

Clary: yo elijo ja..., no mejor a si... no, no se creo que no sería jamás capaz de responder eso

Isabelle y alec: nos negamos rotundamente a responder eso

Lady werempire: vamos chicos es solo una suposición

Todos: no, no responderemos

Lady werempire: calmaos, calmaos si no quieren no respondan pero, que quede en sus conciencias

**2. la segunda es para los villanos, cuando digo villanos me refiero a todos los que se podrían considerar malos o malas y es: cuál es el personaje héroe mas guapo o guapa de todos**

Mortmain: en indiscutiblemente la señorita Teresa gray

Las hermanas oscuras:*con vos espeluznante* nosotras pensamos que es el neifilin, ese el de los ojos azules

Valentine: es Jocelyn

Sebastián: es clary

Reina seeli: diría que es Sebastián, pero como el no es un héroe, diré que su hermano adoptivo, ese chico Jace

**3. ****y la tercera es: para Magnus dice: si pudieras volver al pasado a quien te gustaría volver a ver**

Magnus: que alec no se entere pero me gustaría volver a ver a edmund, a sus hijos y nietos, aunque nunca lo valla a admitir el voz alta me hacen falta ( para lo que no saben el padre de Will es edmund y sus nietos por hender los hijo de Will)

**monikako2010****:** **Jajajaja me han gustado mucho jajajaja Jace el mejor jajajaja... Yo quiero estar invitada a la boda ehhh  
>Bueno a Jonathan una preguntaSebastián:**

**4. ****Como fue la infancia con Valentine?**

Sebastián: ok, sacando los latigazos y castigos y que nunca estaba por que se la pasaba con el niñito ángel, am creo que no fue tan mala, o sea pudo ser peor, pudo haber considerado la idea de criarnos juntos al niño ángel y a mí, además, el me daba regalos de cumpleaños, y una vez me dio un halcón.

**Jenny Space: **

**5. Jace: que harías y como reaccionarias si Clary besa a un pato?**

Jace: que, que clary hiso que

Lady werempire: Jace, es solo una suposición

Jace: bueno, suponiendo que clary besara a un pato cosa que ella nunca haría, yo primero matara al pato, luego le lavaría la boca de clary hasta que esté completamente limpia, y por ultimo pondría los labios de clary en cuarentena por 3 días

Lady werempire: no creo que puedas aguantar tanto sin besarla sabes

Jace: bueno tal vez, solo sean tres minutos

Lady werempire: no, crees que exageras un poco

Jace: nunca es exagerado cuando hablamos de patos

**6. ¿crees que clary es la persona más bella del mundo, o solo tú lo eres?**

Jace: clary es la persona más bella del mundo, no hay nada ni nadie más bella que ella, ella es la belleza celestial en la tierra

Clary: que lindo mi novio

Jace: *le da un beso en los labios* si soy todo tuyo

Lady werempire: consíganse un cuarto, no ven que seguramente hay niños leyendo esto

Jace: que se aguanten

Clary: ¡Jace!

Jace: bueno, clary te espero más tarde

**LiaFo**** : ****Hola, al fin puede pasarme por aquí :), Haré algunas preguntas**:

**7. porque eres tan sexy Sebastián/Jonathan? ¿Te gusta mucho jugar con fuego? ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo en la vida**

Sebastián/ Jonathan: soy el ser más sexy del mundo, es una verdad de la naturaleza, si, si me gusta jugar con fuego, es muy divertido, y mayo aspiración en la vida es gobernar el la vida

**8. **- **Jace, ¿si tuvieras hijos serian igual de sensuales que tú? **

Jace: claro que si, serian mini Jace y mini clary

**LiaFo: Creo que son todas :) suerte!**

**Gisela:****Hola yo quiero ir ala boda y si una pregunta me gustaría que se la hicieras a jace**

**9. ****cuando y con quien fue que perdiste tu virginidad **

Jace: me niego rotundamente a responder eso

Lady werempire: vamos es solo una pregunta

Jace: Mi respuesta sigue siendo no

Lady werempire: vamos, vamos, habla, todos queremos saber

Jace: no mujer como entenderás que mi, respuesta sigue siendo no

Lady werempire: gallina

Jace: grrr

**10. ****como sentía al saber o pensaba que clary y tu eran hermanos**

Jace: era horrible, prefiero cortarme una mano a tener que vivir eso de nuevo, imagínate que llegue a pensar que era un mounstro y claro a si me sentía, porque, que loco, sicópata, enfermo se enamora de su hermanita

Lady werempire: no se, pero creo que aunque eso no sea estar enamorado este Sebastián quería hacerle unas cuantas cositas a clary

Jace: por eso digo que loco, psicópata, enfermo se enamora de su hermanita

Lady werempire: si lo pones hasi

Lady werempire: esto es todo por hoy, sigan dejando sus reviews, si quieren que actualice, deben dejar sus reviews, con sus preguntas y mientras mas reviews mejor, chau


End file.
